Bidet toilets have become widely used. A bidet toilet has a retractable wand or nozzle through which washing water is sprayed out for washing the “bottom” and the like of a user sitting on a seat of the toilet. A drive apparatus is used to move the nozzle along a linear path between an active position where it is extended or use and a retracted position. The apparatus includes a motor which has a rotating output shaft which is connected to the nozzle through a number of gears and a rack to drive the nozzle by a rack and pinion type arrangement. The arrangement is complicated and the cost is high. Furthermore, the gears are prone to be worn out and noise generated by the gears is great.
As such, it is desirable to provide an improved drive apparatus for nozzles of bidet toilets which can overcome the above-mentioned problems.